


燃烧的星

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 有人说他们是燃烧的星，但在遥远的距离之外，星在燃尽之后的千百年里还可能被看见燃烧时的光芒。





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

     他在淋浴间里磨蹭，让花洒喷出的水流从头顶一遍遍的浇过，橘子味的香波味道已经很淡了，但他还在冲，冲到皮肤开始发干，雀斑像是新盛发的花朵一样红的显眼。加雷斯等到他隔壁晚他十分钟进来冲澡的队友终于关上了龙头收起了毛巾拖着脚步踢踢踏踏地走出隔间之后才慢慢地把水量调小一点，开始冲最后一遍，冲洗头上跟身上根本不存在的泡沫。他缩在小隔间里隔着水声听还留在浴室里的人是不是穿好衣服出去了，却只听见西班牙语干脆的发音在湿漉漉的瓷砖墙壁之间回荡，好像折射的光线一样直截了当的反反复复。他依旧听不懂他们有着快速发音的句子，有时只能理解句尾一两个单词。他也不想跟任何一个人在单独的照面，因为很多时候都是他的问候卡在嘴边，对方通常只是示意性的点头，然后双方避开目光极其尴尬地沉默着擦肩而过。

     偶尔尴尬会换做一种让人窒息的冷漠，而且这样的状况持续的时间不短了，他们的更衣室里有问题，问题的暴风眼就在他自己身上。全队除了卢卡之外的其它任何成员都不爱跟他打招呼，也不喜欢在他身边半米之内的地方停留，好像他身上带着什么瘟疫。幸好在训练基地足够大，还有充分的空间可以小心地避免一些单独相处的场面。加雷斯不在西班牙人的分组里抢圈，错开人流高峰去餐厅吃饭，学会摸清每一个狭窄的可以加重这种不适感的地区，编排着大家的作息时间表，找到一点可以喘息的空隙。就像现在在浴室里，加雷斯争取在西语帮和葡语帮成群结队的间隙中间躲进淋浴间角落，一直到最后一个才出来，他们嘲笑他说“你是要洗掉一层皮吗”或者是“喂头发洗太多次会掉的更厉害”，他只会回复一个看起来就很勉强的笑容。

     但他今天中午要去找卢卡，想到这里加雷斯觉得心情愉悦了一点，悬在心尖的负担放松了一些，卢卡是这些人中他可以期待的那个，就像糟糕的午饭之后还有巧克力蛋糕或者是柠檬挞可以期待一下那样。卢卡上午留在室内做恢复性训练，应该提前吃完饭回去休息了，他会留在基地午休，下午继续做些简单的恢复，然后在天黑之前回家。卢卡是他现在小心翼翼的生活里唯一一片放松的地带，他可以去他宽敞的单人间里呆一会儿，享受一个轻松的午后，或者假装自己也能安慰安慰卢卡漫长的恢复期里的心情。想到这里加雷斯觉得开心多了，虽然卢卡很少在重伤恢复期间表现出焦躁的情绪，也可能压根儿不需要自己的安慰，但他总算有正当的理由跟他黏在一起，躲到最后一片温柔待他的地带，也麻醉一样的告诉自己卢卡可能会需要他，这种行为就像快要渴死的鸵鸟一样在沙漠里把脑袋埋进沙子里。

     可是鸵鸟不会渴死，他打这个比喻的时候自己都觉得好笑。他们是拿到了第十个欧洲冠军，但夺冠的喜悦没有支持多久，也支持不过瞒天过海的谎言和欺骗，主席对他高昂的转会费和工资的隐瞒引发了全队人强烈的不满，这样的不满逐渐演绎成了对待他时候表现出的隔离和冷漠，就好像把他丢在一片异乡的荒凉沙漠里，让他无处找寻落脚之地。除去必要的礼节，他们从不主动跟他说话。他们三三两两的跑圈，加雷斯在一群葡萄牙语、克罗地亚语和法语的那一组中间，听不懂他们总是笑的脱线的玩笑，也很少开口。偶尔他的小失误会引来全场的哄笑，夹杂着觉得好玩的善意、嘲笑恶意和听上去并不在意的尖叫，比如坐球车失败，比如被穿裆，比如被抢球的人铲倒，通常他得默默地自己爬起来，不等任何一个人向他伸手，避免其实根本没人愿意拉他起来的状况。

     但他至少还有卢卡，卢卡同样在经历了被欺骗的愤怒和不满以及长时间对他的不理不睬之后决定包容他，在他们维持着那样的感情关系下这对卢卡来说很不容易，恋人之间需要坦诚，厌恶欺骗，但卢卡依旧做到了宽容和原谅。加雷斯回想起那个夜晚仍然觉得很感激，同时也很后怕，卢卡可以拒绝让他走进自己的屋子，或是在听完他实际上逃脱不了干系的解释之后要求跟他断个干净不再来往、成为只跟他点头打招呼和擦肩而过的队友之一，但卢卡没有选两者中的任何之一，他站在他身边，绝对偏心的给他传球，3加雷斯身上多蹭蹭，卢卡爱他，加雷斯都不知道自己是不是能付出与之对等的爱来回报他。因为爱需要力量和能力，而他现在一无所长，什么都做不好。

    在他脚步轻快地踏进通往球员独立休息室的长窄走廊里的时候已经是中午十二点四十分了，大部分人选择回家，留守的也锁好了房门。他只需要发挥速度优势，转过拐角就能看见卢卡的房间，他会给他留门，他可以悄悄地溜进去，这是他们说好的方式，不会有人注意到。球员休息区的地面上铺着厚实安静的地毯，踩上去几乎听不见脚步，加雷斯从自己房间里拿了件外套搭在手臂上，他锁上门，快步地冲向走廊的拐角，目的明确简单直接，就像任意球盯着球门的某个上角死角一样的前进。

    但是球门里不会有其他东西突然出现阻挡它得分，加雷斯在埋着脑袋急转弯的时候差点跟人撞了满怀，他本能的低头后退，勉强避开了身体的接触，对方也穿着拖鞋，小腿上还挂着水珠，沐浴露和须后水的味道充盈着空气。等加雷斯站稳了自己，抬起视线，自己的眼睛一定在一瞬间流露出了失望或是抵触的情绪，因为随后对方不可避免的露出了怀疑和轻蔑的神色。

    差点被他撞倒的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯挑起了一边的眉毛，好像在审视着他奇怪的表情，他的神色充满了考量，他看了一眼加雷斯在最外面的房间——已经被他走过了——公共的盥洗室也在外面。对方沉默但是怀疑的目光让加雷斯想说话，但他的西班牙语又卡住了，他很久没跟塞尔吉奥说过话，他们语言不通本身对话稀薄。皇马队长对于他和主席这对骗子的愤怒众人皆知，就差拍着主席的桌子抗议薪水的不公平和隐瞒的恶劣性，对于加雷斯本身的厌恶也不言而喻。加雷斯张了张口，“你好”的发音在嘴唇边上却吐不出来，没给他时间的塞尔吉奥放下了他举着水杯的一只手臂，用一个视而不见的眼神和一个抬下巴的动作表示照面之后，按照自己的步伐大步从他身边走开了。加雷斯僵在那儿，他的手刚要举起来又迅速放下了，他听见塞尔吉奥在他身后走进房间、门锁扣上的声音，然后是窗帘被拉上时滑轮和滑竿摩擦滑动的声音。然后一切归于沉寂。

    他愉快的心情被敲碎了，他站在满地碎片里，站在厚重而昂贵的地毯上，仿佛刚刚二十分钟的淋浴龙头里兜头浇下的是冰水。那冰冷的海洋里充斥着不善和失落，潮水却总是像这样突如其来，将他卷进漩涡里，顷刻将他淹没。

* * *

 

（2）

     他在卢卡的门上轻轻地敲了三下，然后伸出手握住红铜色的门把手一转，门向内侧推开了，这是他们约好的暗号。房里清新的酸甜气味扑面而来，窗帘和遮光帘都已经拉上，光线暧昧昏暗好像旧相片冲洗的暗室。

     卢卡用双手和双膝支撑跪在他的大床上做舒展的猫式伸展，宽松的训练服从他腰背上滑下来露出雪白的一片，露出了线条美丽的人鱼线，他先塌下腰又弓起背，慢慢地调顺着呼吸，强度不大的拉伸有利于身体放松和睡前安定。房间里的果香味来源于他放在床头柜上的西柚，切开的红色果肉汁水饱满，和剥下来的皮一起摊在水晶玻璃盘里。卢卡喜欢西柚，餐厅一周三次供应的时候他总会带几个回房间来。柚子发酸发苦的味道让室内的空气清新，房间里也觉得没那么热了。

    加雷斯关上门，在门口一直站到卢卡做完最后一个三十秒。只见他像狮子一样甩甩头发，把黏在脸上的金色发丝拨开在床上坐起来，把受伤的一条腿小心的叠在上面。卢卡看向站在门口的加雷斯，原本微笑的嘴角和眼尾慢慢变得茫然，他的表情从舒展变为紧绷，本来想对他来赴约的情人说的那句“你来了”蒸发了。加雷斯看见他挺直了背在床上直起上身，轻微地皱着眉头问：

    “你怎么了？”

     加雷斯知道自己的脸色一定是难看死了。

     卢卡从床上跳了下来，他穿着白色的袜子踩在木地板上，动作轻盈得像一只猫，他凑近加雷斯拿棕色的大眼睛仔细打量着，伸出两根手指碰了碰他的脸颊：“你看起来苍白的要命，出了什么事？”

     加雷斯想说他在走廊上碰见了他们的队长，还想说早上训练的时候他又一个人拖在最后跑圈，他想说卢卡你快点回来好不好，但卢卡就站在他面前，他依然觉得孤独。他想说他感到窒息，他急切地想要证明自己是被需要的，如果赛场上做不到，队内人际关系做不到，他的私人感情就必须要做到。

     于是加雷斯突然用力抓住了卢卡伸出来的那只手，卢卡被他吓了一跳，本能的畏缩着。加雷斯的手摸起来一片冰凉，自己手掌的那点温度随着他一路摸上来的时候在加雷斯缺乏热度的皮肤上扩散开来，像细雨滑进海洋那样无济于事。加雷斯握着他的手腕，把卢卡的手背贴在脸上缓慢摩挲，他用嘴唇亲吻他的手指，咬着那些关节，最后把卢卡的两只手指放进了嘴里，张口含住了他的两个指节。

     卢卡触电一样的抽搐了一下，但加雷斯在他面前跪了下来，他抓着他的两只手，仿佛它们才是自己的恋人。他吻咬着他手背的皮肤，抱着他受伤的腿隔着光滑的运动面料抚摸他腿上的肌肉，从宽松的裤腿里把手伸进去抚摸他的大腿根，他甚至急切地去拽他的腰带，嘴唇靠近他的下半身。

    “你怎么了？你干什么！”

     卢卡听起来吓坏了，他绞着双手紧紧地抵着加雷斯的脑袋不让他直接碰到敏感的部位。但加雷斯不在乎，竭力想靠近他的腰。他可以为卢卡做一切，他们从未尝试过这样直面彼此全然为对方服务的姿势，但他完全可以像这样跪在他面前亲吻他的下身，至少他对自己的身体有支配权，加雷斯想，他也只剩下这副躯体可供他自己控制了。

     卢卡想后退几步，但加雷斯抱着他的腰不松手，他的嘴唇碰到了他小腹上的皮肤，那滚烫的吻激起了他脊背上一阵发凉。他咬着牙抽回自己的手往加雷斯肩上狠狠一推，推得他几乎跪不稳，推得他终于抬起眼睛来张望，两只手还挂在他身上，蓝色的眼睛里却空洞一片，像迷茫而失落的两片水晶，一瞬间卢卡好像在他眼里看到了克罗地亚战争里无家可归的孩子们，他自己和他儿时的同伴，怀里的足球破破烂烂，穿着过长的旧衣服跑出防空洞跑到飞机轰炸过后的街头，发现原应该回去的学校成了一片废墟，他们原本是约好比赛谁先跑到小操场上的呢。

   他们原本是约好在训练基地的房间里分享一个安宁的中午。

   加雷斯畏缩着，他们的距离暂时的拉远了。他轻轻地摇着头，原本直着的上半身垮乐下去，挂在卢卡腰上的一只手垂落下去，他垂下脑袋，另一只手也要松开。卢卡突然一阵恼火，他紧拽着那只还没收回去的手腕还给加雷斯一个突然用力，狠命扯着他还跪在地上的身体。

   “你给我站起来！快点！”

    卢卡冲着加雷斯喊，那高大的男孩魂不附体，僵硬身体地被他连拖带拽地拉起来，没法聚焦的眼神看着卢卡开始自己脱衣服。薄薄的训练服被他从头上拽下来扔到一边，短裤被褪到小腹以下，露出腰上的白色底裤和一截大腿。他同时在扯加雷斯的衣服，被扯开领子的时候加雷斯似乎终于惊醒了，他惊慌地想后退却被卢卡一把拽着腰，随后他抬起一条腿贴上来了，下身危险地撞在一起。

   加雷斯终于反应过来这剧烈动作的含义，他不敢推开卢卡，只得紧紧地扶着他压在自己身上的全部重量让他不要摔倒，卢卡不肯停手，他在加雷斯怀里衣衫不整气息不稳地站着，加雷斯只能绝望地试图抚平他满是褶皱的凌乱衣服。

   “别这样……卢卡。”他低声地请求着，“你的腿，你的伤…”

    随后他的衣衫从下摆下被撩起来，卢卡用一只手就探进了他柔软的腰腹，一把掐在他的胸口上把它们弄得又疼又硬，加雷斯痛的缩起肩膀，几乎是绝望地求他停下来。

   “你不是要做吗？”卢卡气呼呼地喘着，“没问题，我今天腿不太疼，疼也无所谓，完全可以陪你做。“他凑上来咬加雷斯的脖子，“来啊，你刚才不是很想要吗？”

    加雷斯抓不住卢卡的手了，他也不敢回应他的亲吻，最后只能慌乱地紧抱着卢卡的肩膀，把他整个人按在怀里，声音里带哀求：“别这样——你的腿会受伤……我错了，我知道我做的不对，求你别再乱动了……”

    怀里的人安静了，那颗金色的脑袋任他抱着，加雷斯把自己的下巴靠在他肩上，卢卡慢慢地蹭着加雷斯的耳朵，伸出双手抚摸着他的背，心底发出一声叹息。最近很长一段时间里他都能感受到他灵魂的绝望与孤独，那滋味不好受，但除了走过去什么办法都没有。他们曾在旷日持久的战争里等待和平，如今这场没有硝烟的战争正在燃烧。卢卡并不知道今天什么事情刺激到他如此失常，但现在并不想逼问他。于是他抬起了手摸了摸加雷斯的脸颊，把他抱得更紧一点。刚才他当然是吓他的，但他成功地把加雷斯从那奇怪的困境里吓醒了。

    加雷斯在轻轻地发抖，卢卡把额头贴在他的皮肤上，用柔软的头发蹭着他看不见的脸，换回了轻声温柔的语调：“觉得很难过就哭吧”

    抱着他的大男孩呜咽地回应着他，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

（3）

     加雷斯在卢卡的房间里睡着了，他在微热的梦境里昨日重现。那些片段像放置了太久的胶片破损的断断续续，又像马赛克一样一块一块拼了起来，他梦见了白鹿巷，梦见了下雨的伦敦，梦见了在夜店里看着卢卡喝酒跳舞把皮夹克当围巾一样的在手里转着圈甩，梦见他们在草坪上卢卡对他说话。他梦见自己在跑楼梯，等他心急如焚从无穷无尽的旋转里走出来，又看见那天晚上他去找卢卡解释的场景：穿着睡衣站在门外，手腕跟脚踝都冷的发青，卢卡开了门看见他又迅速的关了起来，但几分钟后那扇门又朝他打开了，他被拉了进去，被给了一条浴巾和一杯热牛奶，于是一切就都重新温暖起来。

    从认识加雷斯的时候开始，小他四岁的男孩就总是让卢卡联想到某种小动物。后来他在小区里慢跑的时候见过一个卷头发的女孩抱着一只几个月大的小萨摩耶，有雪橇狗血统的幼年大型犬已经有半条胳膊那么大，单手都不能搂在怀里。它松软的下巴贴着主人的大腿，探着毛茸茸的脑袋，乖巧地陪主人晒太阳。来来往往的人走过的时候怀里的小动物就眨着黑色的眼睛，活像一只安静的小白狐狸。

   虚张声势。卢卡想，幼犬的毛、牙齿和体型都成熟的让对狗儿畏惧的人害怕，但卢卡知道那小东西摸起来根本就是软软的，不谙世事的眼神带着天真好奇和胆怯，只有那一对眼睛才是对这个世界的无限感情。卢卡记得自己当时停了好一会儿，最终也没有请求小狗的主人让他摸一摸那松软的小脑袋就跑步离开了。

   现在长大了许多的男孩儿跟他躺在同一家俱乐部训练基地的房间大床上，留了长头发脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，浓密的睫毛低垂着，活像一只不设保护的小动物那样蜷在他怀里沉睡。加雷斯抱着他的腰，睡熟的呼吸粘在卢卡的脸颊上又热又痒。卢卡抬起了另一只胳膊放在那颗脑袋轻轻地揉了揉，他的头发留长了些，但摸起来可没有那些毛茸茸的手感。只有卢卡能回忆起当年他那样干净的眼神，也知道现在还能抚摸到这颗能对着他流泪的滚烫的心。

    他眨了眨眼睛，稍微抬起了头瞥了一眼床头的小闹钟又安心的闭上了。时间还早，他们还可以在午睡里再拥抱一会儿。加雷斯随队下午加练，自己也要留下继续做理疗复健，他可以晚上带着加雷斯去吃饭，然后慢慢地问他到底出了什么事，他有绝对的信心能问出来。

 

    加雷斯·贝尔知道他在分组对抗的时候有点分神了，但今天他的坏运气似乎过于集中。他穿着荧光蓝色的分组背心追着球冲着禁区线三十米的地方跑，球在空中搓出一道弧线，加雷斯扭着头盯着看，起跳的时候稍晚了几秒。那一瞬间他只觉得一条胳膊压了上来，架着他的肩膀把他挤在身下，手肘重重地撞在他的胃上。那一下疼的他头昏眼花失去平衡，手臂向前伸了几下也没能站住，最后狼狈地背部着地躺在地上，眼里黑色的背景里泛着一片片的花。

    几双球鞋踩在他身边的草坪上，西班牙语的低声嘀咕和高声尖叫混在一起，他看见一个叉腰的影子走近又站开了一点，然后是另外一个一样的影子。这漫长疼痛的几秒过去之后，他慢慢地用一只手把自己翻过来，再用一只膝盖支撑着失去力气的身体从草坪上爬了起来，朝场地边上走过去。

   “他怎么了？”

   “不知道。队医在那里呢。”

    加雷斯走到边线的时候忍不住弯下腰干呕起来，他拿手掌的根部紧紧地压着那块疼的发烫的地方，好像里面嵌着一个爆炸的内核，但他并吐不出来什么东西，肋骨没事，胸腔没事。一个队医让他撩起衣服检查他的皮肤和肌肉，用带着手套的手指按压着撞击点周围的血管，另一个人拿开他的手扶着他绷紧的背，胃上那块皮肤迅速出现了一大片的淤痕，那点软组织的痛感都能让加雷斯缩起来肩膀来。但那个内核逐渐冷却下来了。

   “看起来不严重，但结束之后去室内看看吧。”带着手套的队医看了一眼腕表，“还有二十分钟就结束了，天气太热，教练组说练完这组就收了。”

   “我想早点回去。”他低声说。

    两个队医用眼神交换意见，一个走开去跟旁边的助教商量了。加雷斯紧闭着嘴巴不想再说话，呕吐和恶心的眩晕感还在，颧骨到眼眶都红的发烫，他只能用一只手把训练服和背心都扯回到正常的位置，开了一瓶水从额头上浇下来，还一直神经质地拽着衣服的下边缘。

 

    卢卡在室内用跑步机慢跑，绑着牵引绳在充气垫上做上下跳，理疗师抛球给他投篮。空旷的室内只有他和陪练的理疗师两个人，帮他数拍子的声音从房间这头传到那头，撞击到墙壁又弹回来。他耐心地做每个动作，还配合来探望他的宣传团队录了一段视频放到社交网络上。看，莫德里奇正在恢复中，喜爱他的球迷可以安心了。还好他们没要求他对着镜头说什么，因为只有卢卡自己心里清楚，他远非大家眼里看的那样完全没有焦虑。

    他在这种时候更习惯有一个私密的空间独处，他不习惯把沮丧放在外面，负面的情绪像病毒一样会迅速沾染周围的人。大多数时候他自己能平静地把那些斑斑点点的不安按在潮湿躁动的土壤里面不让它们抬头，这是他从小面对恐惧锻炼出来的能力，如果十分钟做不到，他会再与它们争斗十分钟，最后他总会胜利，没有什么事情是过不去的。

    最后十分钟慢跑之后理疗师拍着手说“干的好卢卡”让他休息一下，递给他一瓶水。卢卡正拧瓶盖的时候看见门口两个队医带着一个穿训练服的影子走过去，他一边用另一只手把贴在锁骨上的十字架吊坠拨到外面来，一边歪着脑袋喝了一口，那个影子一掠而过的影子看起来很眼熟。

    按摩间就在室内训练室隔壁，里面一字排开摆着五张床，大大的柜子上面堆满了干燥的毛巾，架子上放着按摩用油，哪怕肌肉不疼的时候大家也喜欢来做做理疗，有助于缓解疲劳放松神经，保持愉快的心情。加雷斯按习惯趴在理疗床上，把整张脸埋在厚厚的毛巾里面，让理疗师在他的腰以下盖上一条浴巾帮他按摩背部。腰上一条一条长期贴肌肉帖的地方比其他部位稍白一些，理疗师的手顺着脊柱从下往上用力推着酸疼的肌肉，每一次靠近后颈他就本能的汗毛倒竖，等那双手离开脖子附近回到腰上时又放松下来。

    他对十分亲近的人有时也这样，妈妈搂他的脖子他也会十分紧张，她笑他上辈子一定是只被豹子咬断脖子的羚羊，不过随后她又说大概是加雷斯小时候抚触做的不够，现在做脱敏还来得及。加雷斯会在沙发上躲开她伸过来的手，笑的缩起肩膀坐到另外一边去。脱敏始终没做成，他依旧在理发的时候感受一阵一阵的不安全感，也依旧在理疗师按摩他肩膀的时候用手抓着按摩凳的边缘，还好脸埋在毛巾里看不见表情。

   “下午好。”一个声音从门口传来，两个陪着加雷斯从训练场上下来的队医扭过头去看，露出笑容轮流上去跟过来的人拍手打招呼。

   “外面着火了吗？”卢卡开玩笑地说，“你们看起来热的要烧着了。”

   动作夸张的西班牙人耸了耸肩，做出了一个痛苦的表情，“太热了，教练组准备提前结束训练了。”

   “Boss真体贴。”卢卡抖了抖蓬松的头发，靠在门框上瞥了一眼被忙来忙去的理疗师挡住半个身子的加雷斯，“有人受伤了吗？”

   “没。只是撞了一下，问题不大。”

   卢卡绕着床边走过去，加雷斯怕自己脸色不好，不太想抬头看他。

   “撞哪儿啦？”他拿手撑着两个膝盖弯下腰问。

    加雷斯抬起半张脸嘟囔着说了一句，卢卡没听清，于是把腰弯的更低了一点，用一对大大的杏眼直盯着他看，加雷斯被那目光看的心虚，只好抬起头来，脸颊闷得发红，“没什么，撞到一下胸口。”他含糊地说，张了张嘴又闭上了，“背疼是习惯了。”

    卢卡又看了他一会儿，抬起一只手揉了揉加雷斯的后脑勺，顺便摸了摸他裸露的肩膀，“常有的事。”他说，然后站开了一点，加雷斯吐了一口气。后颈被人触碰的不适感在那只手摸过来的时候只有一秒就迅速消失了，这是卢卡常做的安慰动作，加雷斯很熟悉又很受用，从没过多的想过为什么卢卡是什么时候开始变成与他有亲密距离的人。

    卢卡在隔壁床上仰躺下来，长长了一点儿的头发从额头两边垂落下来，像轻柔美丽的织锦，“啊——我脖子有点酸。”他低声地叹了起来，“投篮太累了，他们还问我要不要调低篮框，简直是欺负人。”

    连加雷斯都跟着其他人笑了起来，空气变得轻薄，又卷进空调的风扇里。另一个理疗师走过来拿毛巾垫在卢卡的脖子下面，他把自己的短袖的训练服从脑袋上扯下来，安稳的闭上眼睛，一边抬起一只手伸过来捏了捏邻床加雷斯的胳膊。

   “他们不是故意的。” 加雷斯听见卢卡用英语说，随后他的手指从自己的胳膊上收了回去安稳的放回了它们该在的位置。加雷斯侧过头去看他，他刚才本来想告诉卢卡好像是拉莫斯撞得他胸口青了一块疼到呕吐，午休的时候他在走廊里假装看不到自己的走过去，还有之前很多事、很多人，他不敢跟他们主动讲话，他们都像带着敌意看着他。有很多时候他想把所有人的恶行都告诉卢卡，期待他同仇敌忾的为他打抱不平，但又害怕卢卡心里没有真正原谅他、会因此彻底厌烦他，会扔给他一个冷漠厌恶的表情，跑到另外一边去那跟他们一样的眼神看他，所以他什么都不敢说。

    但现在是卢卡说他们不是故意的，卢卡愿意躺在他身边，适时开无关痛痒的轻松玩笑，适时沉默，从不尴尬。加雷斯相信他。

* * *

 

（4）

    “走吧。我请你吃巧克力？”下午四点半，卢卡在更衣室里从自己的柜子里掏出一件涂鸦T恤，他对奢侈品牌的奇怪品味总能挑出这种夸张风格的T恤，还爱搭配破洞牛仔裤，偶尔戴一副遮住半张脸的大墨镜，看起来活像个青春期的小男孩，加雷斯当然不会告诉他那种大头人物T他穿起来真不算好看。

   “唔……天黑之前吗？”加雷斯自己也在找衣服，他们不常在白天出去，通常是轮流在两人的家里约会，公众场合靠得太近显得敏感，很容易被记者拍到。他刚合上柜子门一个鸭舌帽就抛到他手里，卢卡手里还拿着一个浅色的。

   “我今天多带了一顶帽子来。”他把宝贝的金色头发仔仔细细地卷进帽檐里。“来吧，我们去吃巧克力喷泉，下午人不多正合适。”

    加雷斯妥协了，跟卢卡出去玩总是开心的。他转着手里的帽子，“不怕胖吗？”他咧着嘴问。卢卡养伤一个多月，被队友指出小尖脸都圆了，为此他还追打过开他玩笑的拉莫斯，但没有真的生气。拉莫斯，又是拉莫斯，加雷斯想把这个名字咽下去。

    “偶尔吃一次不会胖的。”卢卡完全不在意地挥了挥手。“晚上我们吃别的，上次说好的。开你的车。”

    “你把头发也弄弄好。”他们一前一后走出更衣室的时候卢卡对加雷斯戴帽子的方式还是不满意，他伸出一根手指拨着加雷斯帽檐下面的头发，“留这么长，下面都发毛了。”

    “好久没剪了嘛。”加雷斯把帽檐又压了一压，通道里没有人，走廊里也是，没有人看见他们，他觉得轻松多了。

 

     他们挑了一个靠墙壁的位置，依旧戴着帽子偷偷摸摸，卢卡的眼睛在服务员点起蜡烛烤棉花糖的时候几乎兴奋得要发光了。巧克力喷泉在两人之间滔滔流淌，温暖的棕色河流从顶端流下，翻腾着小泡沫又跌落在平静里。他们只要了一小份棉花糖，大部分时间用巧克力裹水果吃。卢卡已经吃掉一颗他喜欢的西柚的时候加雷斯才刚开始舔那个沾满巧克力酱的棉花糖。卢卡看起来心情很好，一直在给加雷斯列举晚餐的地点，加雷斯大多时间听不太懂他夹着西班牙的英语菜单，在卢卡看来他一直敷衍地在傻笑，于是他拿叉子背轻轻敲了敲加雷斯的手背。

    “还不打算跟我说说中午到底出了什么事吗？”卢卡挑了挑眉毛，“你下次要是再像那样，我就把你关在院子里再锁上门，到你冻得彻底想明白为止。”

     加雷斯有点想笑又知道他说的是真的，一不小心把巧克力呛到了喉咙里咳个不停，卢卡以为自己的威胁很有效，满意的看他连喝了两杯柠檬水。

    “对不起。”那双蓝色的眼睛真诚的看过来，带着歉意，还有一点忧虑和哀伤，“我做错了，对不起卢卡。”

    “他们不是故意的。”卢卡又说了一遍，拿叉子戳起一块橙子，眼睛盯着没剥干净的橘络，一丝一片覆盖在皮肉上，好像织着一张人际关系网。“人们不习惯被隐瞒和欺骗，虽然公平…公平做不到，但特权形成的不公平会让人异常不适。”他想说他们没有针对你，但这句话虚伪的过了头，于是他停了下来。

   “所以我是活该。”加雷斯嘲讽着自己说。

    “你要是真这么认为也不至于这样。”卢卡立刻说，他的语气尖锐而直接，但听起来没有生气。加雷斯想起来卢卡也是对这种“不公平”表示不适的，自己还在双重意义上欺骗了他，联合着一个远不如卢卡待他却给他利益的人去欺骗他，他有资格生气。

    “你心里还是觉得自己是无辜的，大家这样对你你委屈的要命，教练、队友和球迷所有人都让你受了委屈。”

     加雷斯想开口反驳他，但隔着安静流淌的巧克力喷泉望着卢卡那双一样颜色的深色眼睛让他说不出什么话来。卢卡太了解他，胡编乱造和刻意掩饰骗不了他，他真诚而直接，知道什么时候应该推他一下什么时候又该拉他一把。

    “你说得对。”加雷斯低下脑袋泄气地说，“但我不知道该怎么办……也许一个骗子应该立刻下地狱？”

    “好好吃你的棉花糖它们要化了。”卢卡厉声说，伸过叉子戳了一下加雷斯盘子里被遗忘的半颗甜点，力量大的没什么必要。“首先承认你自己错了，然后再想想这不是什么十恶不赦的大错，最后去做给他们看！”

     加雷斯被他惊得又抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛在充满着甜味的沉默里给卢卡造成了一种湿润的假象，但他很快反应过来加雷斯不是要哭，它们只是一瞬间充盈着复杂的情绪，所以亮的像含着泪水。哪里有一万分秒的不服输和一万分秒的痛苦，还有许许多多叠加在一起的一万分秒。加雷斯的蓝眼睛是一种有别于传统的灰蓝色，它们通常不算剔透，像是笼着烟雾的蓝水晶。眼睛的主人怔怔的看了他好一会儿，最后又低下了头。卢卡感到和两片蓝水晶的接触断开了，他看着加雷斯把剩下的半个棉花糖吃掉。

   卢卡眨了眨眼睛。

   “我知道了，对不起。”加雷斯低声说。

   一只手伸过来握着他拿叉子的手，手心贴在他的手背上轻轻摩挲。

    “我会陪着你的。”卢卡说，“你听到了，我答应你了。”


	3. Chapter 3

（5）

     他们在一家西班牙餐厅吃的晚餐，大厅里全是精致的两人圆桌，情侣隔着水晶玫瑰花瓶接吻，晚上等着看音乐会的朋友们也都压低声音浅笑着交谈，没有声音和情绪愿意破坏现场轻快演奏着的木头吉他，也没有嘈杂的跳舞来打扰它们。卢卡终于把帽子摘下来了，他的金头发被帽檐压扁了一点，但在调暗的光线里看起来还是闪闪发亮。厅堂的小串小夜灯亮起来的时候他们正在吃最后一道用玫瑰酱做的布丁。卢卡在夸耀自己对食物的品味，加雷斯也就跟着他笑，他确实除了Nando’s之外很少换餐厅吃饭，正在思考下次回请卢卡吃什么。

    “走啦。”甜点盘子撤下去的时候卢卡拽了拽他的袖子，下巴往装饰好的舞池里点了一下，“情侣要开始跳舞了。”加雷斯一下子没动，卢卡又摇了摇他的胳膊，他的手指又暖又干燥。“你会跳舞也可以去啊。”他笑着说。

     加雷斯突然神经质地想伸手去揉自己的小腿，嗓子里发出一声呻吟，自从高中毕业晚会之后他再也没有跳过舞，那是一场灾难，大概永远的吞噬了他动起来的能力和勇气。所以他把车钥匙找出来被卢卡拉着走出餐厅的门，他们在夜色里并排走，身旁是匆匆路过的人群，空气里是白天燥热褪去之后的清凉，被人遗忘的自由的露天停车场上还挤着满满的车。他们错开夜生活归途的高峰回家，第二天还有训练，他们不能像平常人一样玩到凌晨才回去。

    “唔……卢卡？”走到车门前的时候加雷斯停住了。

    “什么事？”身边的人抬起半张脸看他，手指捋过脸颊上的金色头发，加雷斯无数次的看他做这个动作，但在这么近的时候他也怀着强烈的冲动把自己的手指也缠在上面，那种想法大部分时间只停留在欲望里。卢卡是大家的卢卡，赛场上一支队伍需要他，更衣室里需要他，抢圈打闹也需要他。但还有很偶尔的时候——就像刚才的一个瞬间——加雷斯觉得他才是他的 **情人** 。但他很少想的更多，只要卢卡还是唯一的那个他需要的人，他就能 **走下去** 。

    “什么呀？”卢卡又问了一遍，抱起手臂半个身子靠在车窗上，加雷斯还没有往驾驶室的一侧走，但他原本想说什么已经忘得一干二净了。“没什么。”他最后说，“谢谢你……请我吃东西。”

    卢卡忍不住笑了，在北伦敦他们第一次吃饭的时候加雷斯是这么说的，他追来马德里在夜里跟他约会他还是这句话，直到刚才他又重复了一边。但卢卡知道那句谢谢的意思远超过每次都补在后面的半句话，他也不需要他害羞的情人总诚实地说出来，好让自己也保持着内心的一点得意洋洋，得意洋洋地窃喜他比谁都了解加雷斯。渴望他回报自己不是卢卡爱人的方式，去让他高兴起来才是卢卡现在想做的。

    白鹿巷球场远在千里之外又阴又湿的城市里，这里是马德里，但那些关于小动物的潮湿记忆突然又回来了。卢卡不知道它是来自餐厅里的一个眼神或者一个小动作，还是来自于草坪上的某次接触，或者根本就属于更遥远的、仅留存在大脑皮层里的幻觉，早在很久很久以前就已经远远的存在，像是上辈子的记忆，像一颗干枯但是美丽的玫瑰花苞，又像一颗保存在地幔深处的绿色翡翠。

    “不要谢我，这没什么。”卢卡轻松地说，“不过下次你要请回来，我不吃炸鸡，汉堡也不要。”

     他半抬着下巴伸出了一只手好像想跟加雷斯击掌，又像是想触碰他的脸，加雷斯触电一样的抓住那只手，用跟中午同样的方式让它摩挲着自己的脸颊，他们看着彼此的眼睛，然后他低下头去吻卢卡递上来的嘴唇，嘴巴里全是巧克力甜的发腻的味道，卢卡伸出了胳膊把他的肩膀往下按，加雷斯抱着他的腰，让这个吻被加热到滚烫加深到窒息。加雷斯觉得突然高兴起来了，他不知道到底是巧克力的成分让他勇敢了起来，还是亲吻卢卡本来就是这样愉悦的一件事。

     “…对不起。” 他们急切的分开的时候加雷斯本能的低声道歉，他们的额头还抵在一起，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，“你受着伤。”

     “哈——接吻没关系。”卢卡眨着近在咫尺的大眼睛，每次跑完一整场他的眼睛都像这样亮的发光，他们每次 **做爱** 之后也是。那些蜃楼之中的晶亮眼泪和他坚强的性格混合在一起，大概在某些地方结出了坚硬美丽的结晶。“别伤害你自己，其他都没关系。”

 

     加雷斯觉得自己恢复了某种中午时分那种绝望带来的大胆动作，副驾驶的座椅被放低到一个仰躺的姿势，他们把车窗摇起来。他的手搂着卢卡滚烫起来的肩膀，亲吻他的脖子，伸手到那件抽象涂鸦的T恤下抚摸他腰上美丽的人鱼线。卢卡抬起头来吻他的额头和鼻梁，绷着半个背挺着上身跟他接吻，冰凉的十字架项链从衣领里抖出来，在大块裸露的白色皮肤上闪闪发光。那金属很快会被他的体温捂烫的，加雷斯吻着他一侧的锁骨时想，他喜欢卢卡抱着他的腰，在车里这样亲密的姿势让他享受着一点像翘课那样做坏事的快感。

    卢卡不喜欢他用嘴巴做，于是加雷斯伸出了一只手松开他的牛仔裤，从上面摸了进去，被摸到那兴奋的下半身的时候卢卡错开了接吻边笑边喘，金色的脑袋靠回到了放平的椅背上，一只手搂着加雷斯的脑袋一只手放到了加雷斯碰他的地方，他支起那条受伤的腿，把牛仔裤往下扯了扯卡在大腿上，车前后视镜刚好映出他裸露的腹部皮肤，那里泛着一片红。

    那几根长长的手指撩开了最后一层遮挡接触到了他兴奋滚烫的性器，加雷斯在低头亲他的腰腹，亲的他痒的颤抖起来。

    “啊……”卢卡闭上了眼睛轻声地叫，“…我本该现在就跟你做爱然后让你也精疲力尽——但是我知道你会照顾我的腿。” 他咬着加雷斯的下嘴唇，那两片嘴唇在他们第一次见面的时候还是健康的嫣红色，加雷斯来皇马之后的转型某种程度上毁掉了他原来稳定的身体状况，现在那双嘴唇亲起来又薄又干，需要滚烫的血液才能让它们恢复情欲的鲜红色，卢卡的手摸到他常年贴着肌肉帖的后腰上摩挲。

    “那就让我取悦你……“加雷斯把吻凑近他金色的头发里，“让我取悦你好吗，卢卡？我能取悦你——”

    “喂…慢一点——你听我说，听我说……”他们半裸的下半身已经挤在了一起，加雷斯紧紧地抱着他手指逗弄着他，动作越来越快，他不得不按住他的手获得一点点的喘息时间。幸好他们关着车窗，这个点路过停车场的人也不多，卢卡的耳朵里满是轰鸣声，但他得在意乱情迷之前把话说完。怀里那个人看起来专心致志，卢卡拽着加雷斯后脑上的头发把他拉得看自己，加雷斯在喘气，他把今天这场性爱当成一种赔罪，辛苦的像在长跑。

    ”听我说，我需要你，你听明白了吗？”

     加雷斯如梦初醒的睁着眼睛，车厢闷热，他们着急的连空调都没开，他额头上的汗水跟卢卡的混在一起，面对面看着对方喘息。卢卡说需要他，卢卡怎么会 **需要他** ？从一开始他就不明白从白鹿巷开始的追逐到底源于什么。加雷斯在学校里从来不受欢迎，青年队也只有一两个称得上朋友的家伙，卢卡跟他完全是两种人，他性格漂亮又讨人欢喜。他当时把他的话当成是不好笑的玩笑躲开他远远的，后来也从来忘了问卢卡到底为什么。他只记得卢卡收拾好柜子那天单独找了他，我要走了，加雷斯。他看见他对自己忧伤的微笑，他的英语当时已经说得相当不错了，两只手习惯性的捋自己的头发。

    你知道的，去马德里，我要走了。

    他当时笑起来的时候加雷斯大脑一片空白，即使现在回想起来，那天金色的傍晚阳光还让他心慌意乱不知所措，或者那种金色其实是卢卡的头发留在他眼角里的颜色，他不很确定。加雷斯突然意识到自己也喜欢他很久了，在卢卡追着自己的时候躲起来的时候，在他用英语跟队友说笑把卢卡扔在后面沉默的跑圈的时候，在卢卡开心的跳到他的身上头发蹭到脸的时候。也许早在千万年之前，那些破碎的画面，相依为命的熟悉陌生的感觉。等加雷斯看着空空的柜子反应过来，自己已经乘旅行夜班飞到马德里找他，他需要卢卡，如果卢卡说他也需要自己，那将是最好的事。

    性格敏感如加雷斯、跟卢卡认识六年、确定关系一年，迟钝到竟然会觉得卢卡总是无时不刻无坚不摧的。没有人是无坚不摧的，他痛苦流泪的时候自己在哪里，他绝望焦虑的时候自己又在哪里。卢卡也受着伤忍受着长时间的孤独，加雷斯为什么要觉得被人冷落是件不可忍受的事情？

    “——对不起……我……”他又说了一遍，卢卡没给他什么时间，他热烈的亲了上来，把他后面的话堵在嘴里。我也需要你。加雷斯的声音卡在喉咙里，却也同样热烈地回应着亲吻他，舌头舔着牙齿，嘴唇上薄薄但滚热的表皮被吮出血腥气。

    “现在来取悦我。让我看看你到底 **学坏了** 什么。”卢卡在笑他，脱掉自己那件搞笑的T恤，露出那片完整的白的像大理石一样的肌肉，十字架贴在胸口。加雷斯先亲了亲他的脖子，然后把嘴唇压在那一小块金属上。神啊，他在心底虔诚的呼喊，用双手和嘴唇膜拜着这具人类的肉体，听他的爱人在手下喘息，听他发出因为肉体欲望得以满足而愉快的声音。神啊，免我们的债，正如我们免了别人的债。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离险恶，直到永永远远。

 

    他们开车回家的时候夜色还早，卢卡披着车里的大毛巾靠在副驾驶上，手指懒懒的拨收音机的转钮。这场不直接的性爱让他们都十分愉快，那瓶早就从理疗师那里要来的按摩油被忘在了车上却派上了用场，当加雷斯把裹着着油的手指放进卢卡身体里抽动的时候他几乎要放声尖叫，最后那低吼的声音压在嗓子里，他射在两个人紧贴的皮肤上。他们像两个溺水的人一样抱在一起，卢卡湿漉漉的头发贴着加雷斯的耳朵忍不住喘息，但加雷斯知道他在微笑。

    加雷斯把车开的很慢，时不时去看卢卡一眼，他好像终于找到了一个合心意的频道，满意地靠回到了椅背上。流行风格的西语歌曲充满着开着窗吹着凉风的驾驶室，歌词很简单，加雷斯能听懂几个很常用的单词，vida, sobrevivir, corazon, pasion, luchar, mundo还有amor。

    “回哪里？”加雷斯问他。

    “我家。”卢卡打了一个哈欠说，“我要回去洗澡，你得对我没睡充足的午觉负责，偿还的方式是还当我的枕头。”

     加雷斯笑的嘎吱嘎吱的，卢卡见怪不怪，“好的，没问题。”他说，夜色里马德里大街上一条分隔对向车流的白线在近光灯平浅的视野里仿佛看不到尽头。生活，生存，灵魂。激情，追求，世界，还有爱。那一瞬间所有的东西都无限延展，加雷斯不用遥望就能看见它，不用伸太长手就能触碰它。

 

* * *

 

（6）

     “你捂耳朵的时候在想什么呢？”卢卡问。

      他们坐在加雷斯家的沙发上吃水果片看上一场比赛的录像，即使在屏幕这头也能听见当时主场看台上有巨大的骚动声，不光光是为了他们被揍了一顿的角旗杆，而是威尔士人的动作。

     “唔…大概什么都没想，或者是把那些不好的东西当球一样踢得远远的那种放松的感觉。”加雷斯伸手去卢卡的膝盖上拿果干，他显然不是很满意自己的回答，把袋子移到了身体的另外一侧。

    “还有呢？”

    “克里斯肯定不高兴。不过我当时没想。”

     卢卡笑了起来，“他是不高兴了一会儿，不过我觉得那大概是跟自己生气，不是你。还有呢？”

    “真高兴你第一个跑过来。”

    “不是问这个，我永远都能追上你的，虽然你很快。”

    加雷斯想不出来了，于是他只好拿眼睛盯着卢卡看，造成一种无辜又可怜的感觉，这招有点赖皮但挺诚实的，所以屡试不爽，卢卡果然让步了把零食递过来给他吃。

    “我希望以后如果我不在了，你也依旧能这么勇敢的对着他们沉默的喊。”卢卡眼睛盯着屏幕，加雷斯的眼睛盯着他的侧脸，“我知道你心里在喊。”

    加雷斯张了张口，他想说不会有那么一天的，他不喜欢有那么一天，他们会一直有永永远远。但这句话太轻又太蠢，配不上卢卡生命里的沉重和轻盈，配不上他的柔软和强韧。生和死是一对需要缓慢轮转过程，兴盛和衰亡也是。有人说他们是燃烧的星，但在遥远的距离之外，星在燃尽之后的千百年里还可能被看见燃烧时的光芒。他不后悔，没人后悔。

    “我试试看。”加雷斯说。

 

全文完


	4. 番外：短故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个突发奇想的番外，一个七夕小礼物

短故事

——献给巴塞罗那

 

维持任何一段关系都不是易事。

跟父母两地分开居住久了会不那么想家，跟亲生妹妹玩一会儿就会吵起来各自占据房间的一个角落。加雷斯甚至不养宠物——他搞不定黏人的犬类，又不受孤傲的猫类的欢迎。他跟青训队的舍友玩的还算不错，这大概是他人生履历里唯一成功的集体生活，当然，如果不是每次采访阿隆·拉姆塞本人他都想拿东西砸镜头的话。

加雷斯看了看坐在身边的卢卡，他金色的额发贴在飞机座位的另一侧上，上面盖着一顶蓝色的毛线帽，有着金色卷发的男人正饶有兴趣的看飞机机翅上因为降落剧烈竖起来的金属挡板，卢卡当然坐过无数次飞机，但不知为何他总对飞机降落兴趣盎然，跃跃欲试。他们的短途飞机在巴塞罗那的机场跑道上滑行，来马德里一年的卢卡和刚到不久的加雷斯，两个人，一对刚确定关系不久的情侣，卢卡答应带加雷斯来观光，没有卢卡加雷斯没办法在西班牙街头跟卖橙子的小贩交流。

这大概是加雷斯·贝尔人生中的一大挑战：在飞来马德里跟卢卡相聚之后，如何维持这一段他非常珍视的关系，而不因为各种笨手笨脚把它搞得一塌糊涂。想到这里他有点紧张，于是深吸了一口气，卢卡转过头来看他，眼睛亮晶晶地笑：“干嘛？你现在开始晕机了吗？我们又不是来比赛的。”

球队的假只有一天半，加上一天周末，他们只住一个晚上。暮色降临时从空中鸟瞰城市总是燃着万家灯火，道路被金色的灯河装饰起来，点缀着其他颜色的光斑。加雷斯从行李架上把行李包拎出来，卢卡已经走在他前面了。

“唔，等我一下。”他跨了两步跟了上去，紧紧地黏着卢卡外套的一角，媒体都爱报道他紧跟着莫德里奇不放，但还好卢卡不表示任何不满的让他黏着，在两人都戴着帽子大步走在出口通道的时候他还伸出一只手，加雷斯愣了一下马上递上自己的，让卢卡带着走，反正没人关注他们，反正没人认识他们，这个城市有它自己的足球国王，巴塞罗那永远是有权势的。

按照西班牙的作息时间，这会儿正是闲逛的好时候，他们沿着兰布拉大道散步，周围都是围着街头艺人看的游客，梧桐的叶子在十月底已经开始掉落，它们簌簌落下又被踩碎，有几个小男孩在没有车道的步道上踢野球，皮球被街角红色的消防栓弹了起来，卢卡吹了一声口哨，好心的帮他们踢回去，非常巧妙地避开了垃圾桶的盖子落在了他们玩的那片空地上。两个男孩扭过头嘴巴都变成了“o”型，加雷斯忍不住笑了。

“嘿，那是克鲁伊夫吗？”其中一个边跑边喊，“十四号！我昨天刚看了他的录像——”

“你会算数吗？”另一个把整个球带起来，小小的身子像是腾空在空气里，“今年是2013年，克鲁伊夫早就是老爷爷啦！”

“他们讲什么？”加雷斯看着跑开的一群小孩好奇地问卢卡，他从刚才就咬着嘴唇玩，笑的露出四颗牙齿。

“他们在说克鲁伊夫。”加雷斯知道传奇的荷兰人有着跟卢卡相似的眉眼，他是卢卡的偶像。“他们大概觉得我像他。”卢卡眨了眨眼睛看了看加雷斯，眼睛里满是开心，“不对，你从小就是皇家马德里的铁杆球迷，我们应该玩一次对一一较高下才对。”

加雷斯咧嘴笑：“一对一篮球吗？那我赢定了。”他说，“而且克鲁伊夫没有你好看。”

那句话不知怎么就从他的舌尖滑了出来，加雷斯控制不住，只想把后半句咬掉，卢卡一开始没听清，但等他听见了看向自己，加雷斯知道自己的脸从耳根开始都在泛红。

“呃…我的意思是说……没有贬低他的意思——呃……”他尴尬的抬起眼睛，蓝色的眼睛小心翼翼地看着卢卡，觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“我觉得我大概知道你想表达什么。”卢卡笑着说，“不过在这里讨论这个小心被揍。”

“没关系。”加雷斯好像突然拿出了皇马拥趸的自信，“我想他们听不懂我们在说什么。”然后他就被卢卡捶了胳膊，他忘记了卢卡还是听得懂的那个。

 

——————————————————————————

“加雷斯？出了点问题。”卢卡在前台扭过头来用英语叫他，正在看手机的家伙抬起头，卢卡在向他招手。

“标间被预订完了，你接受大床房间吗？”卢卡笑着看着他，“要么我们就换两个房间。我倒是能习惯跟队友睡一张床，看你。”

加雷斯捧着手机皱起了眉头，他的安全距离确实有点长，但卢卡的问题有点奇怪，表情也是。“好呀。”他说，两个房间当然没有意思，而且他也不是没在卢卡家里跟他睡过同一张床。

前台围着丝巾的小姐提醒了一句什么，卢卡点了点头。“她说什么？”加雷斯问。

“她说床挺大的。”卢卡还在笑。

床确实挺大的，大概是为了弥补换房间的差距，酒店给他们的是一间带小花园的一层房间，还能隐约看见喷泉。卢卡把落地窗帘拉起来，打开空调和电视，电视里正在放巴塞罗那的训练采访，主持人和嘉宾都用夸张的手势在比划，加雷斯依稀听到梅西的名字，第三次问“他们在说什么”很傻，但卢卡也在看，从表情看他听起来也挺费劲的。

“不要看我。”五分钟之后卢卡对一脸期待的加雷斯耸了耸肩，“他们说的加泰语。”

加雷斯笑了好一会儿，嘎吱嘎吱，卢卡已经听习惯了。

他们要了两床毯子防止半夜互相抢，那张大床确实足够宽，卢卡在一侧的床头柜上玩社交网络，加雷斯躺着在另一侧的睡眠灯底下看网络评论，再刷新时看见卢卡用肉眼可见的速度给他能看见的所有队友的所有照片点了赞，从家庭照到午餐到广告。

怎么还会有人去搜自己的标签继续给球迷主页点赞的。当然加雷斯不会说，他偶尔也搜标签，还会因为一些不友好的言论感到不开心，卢卡会要过去看，然后挥挥手告诉他这都是常见的不要在意。他总是乐观多了。

“别看啦。”明明玩手机上瘾的人伸过一只手帮加雷斯把床头灯关了，“你眉毛都拧起来了，我们不是来度假的吗？”

“晚安。”卢卡说。加雷斯拿毯子把自己裹起来，他们背靠着背，加雷斯开始思考在飞机上浮现的问题，然后开始一条一条的核对白天做出的反应，这样不错，那样不对，这样隔着一截躺着很奇怪，卢卡是不是哪里生气了——但他想着的时候睡着了。

睡眠帮了大忙。加雷斯第二天睁开眼睛的时候发现床上的另一个人靠在他的肩膀上，自己的一条胳膊很自然的搂着卢卡的背。他还没醒，柔软的金色头发掉在枕头上，还有一些落在他的脖子里，但这些都没有他均匀的呼吸吹到皮肤上带来的触感温柔，加雷斯忍不住伸出另一只手放在他的头发上，很慢很轻的摸了摸着那带着卷儿的发尾，他平时不敢碰，那是卢卡的一件珍宝，他害怕破坏它。

卢卡动了动，额头贴在了他的下巴上，整个毛茸茸的脑袋都埋在加雷斯的肩窝里，他一瞬间没办法呼吸了。

自己大概是太喜欢卢卡了，生怕亲密的关系把原先的情谊都打破，然后就像输掉了整场比赛一样，什么都不留给他。

两天以来第二次，加雷斯控制不住自己，他低下头亲了亲卢卡的额头，他还想吻他的眼睛和睫毛，像他们在马德里再见面的那天一样热烈的拥抱和不顾一切的接吻，以诉说被压埋良久的情绪。但当一切进行顺利、一切回归正轨，加雷斯又没有那种勇气表现的热烈且主动，做个令人满意的情人。只有眼下卢卡还睡着，他悄悄地实现一下不敢提的欲望，他已经很满足了。

“你怎么不问问我，是真的没有房间了吗？”卢卡说，加雷斯刚洗完澡，正坐在床的一侧给衬衫系扣子，“啊？”他的手指停在脖子附近，卢卡正忍着笑看着他，“可是你昨天晚上不是说没有了吗？”

站在床对面的金头发的家伙突然跳起来，一条腿的膝盖支在床上，手支撑着身体，像一只猫一样伸开，卢卡凑过来吻住加雷斯的嘴唇，吻到加雷斯的脸颊涨红，他伸出手指抚摸着他的下巴，“谢谢你这么相信我。”他离得很近的说，“不过是真的没有房间了。”

他们顺理成章的开始做爱，把刚穿好的衣服再脱掉。这样真好，加雷斯想，卢卡会让他抱着，他可以抚摸他身上的任何一寸皮肤，并且一直都相信他们会永远亲密无间，永远关系融洽。

“我们今天要去看海滩，沙子浪花，晒太阳，还有海鲜，这是度假日常。”退房的时候卢卡拿了酒店的旅游指南，把英文版的塞到加雷斯手里。“还有圣家堂，圣家堂有点远，你带够零钱了吗？”

“我只有十欧元和二十欧元。”

卢卡撇了撇嘴，“没关系，不过下次来考虑租辆车。我们走吧。”

加雷斯赶紧跟上去，他走在卢卡身边，心想大概维持一段关系也没有那么难，他们只需要耐心体贴，和顺其自然。

 


End file.
